blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue: The Defeat
The Defeat is the prologue of the first volume by Kanzaki Shiden and Ukai Saki. Summary A young boy sits with his arms wrapped around his knees at the corner of a cracked road watching the passersby, whilst others simultaneously emulate his actions. Momentarily, the young boy witnesses the elderly eating food that will hinder their health in the near future, as well as a group of people with place cards that have written on them their desire to live, leaving their belongings to come live in Tokyo; buildings were at the verge of collapsing—resembling the end of the world. However, although they had sufficient space to accommodate those coming from all over the country, the number of tents did not match. In reaction to the horrific happenings, a common trait shared between all of the people surrounding the vicinity was their pale faces. Whilst others had the courage to move forward, a big portion of humanity took their very own lives to die with dignity. A great number of people died daily as a reflection to the ongoing war, leaving corpses pilled up on top of one another. Closing his eyes, the boy recalls being at a his parents' funeral after Gastrea invaded the area in which he resided. He remembers the doors of a train closing as his parents told him that they will join him soon, leaving him at the care of their friends from that area in Tokyo as they are turned into small charcoals. Drifting back towards his parents' funeral, he recollects grabbing the charcoal he had received and running away from the people present as he yells out that his parents are alive, leaving the mansion of the man taking care of him to live within the refuges. With no ration ticket, he was forced to live on his own, shortly enough becoming sick due to the food he digested. Thinking to himself that going back to the House of Tendo is not an option, he stretches out his hand and cries for food, but no one stops to help. With the desire to find his parents, the boy refuses to die. However, a loud roar suddenly encompasses the area, leading a man standing near the town's bell to bewilderingly gaze up towards the sky as he bangs the bell with all of his might for the people to hear. Likewise, the boy looks up towards the sky and is met by a large, shadowy figure approaching them; the people begin to panic as they push one another in hopes to escape. Unable to move, the boy can only gaze up at the sky as the creature is followed by a support fighter from the Self Defense Force, the pilot attempting to lunch missiles at its direction—successfully blowing up one of its wings. The people cheer joyously, but immediately cease their actions and begin to scream when they notice that the Gastrea is falling directly where they are located. Causing a great tremor, the people around fall, and the boy begins to ponder his future at the thought of being eaten by the Gastrea as it is only but a short distance away. The bloody Gastrea rises to its feet and glares at the boy standing in front of it, splattering blood on the boy's face as it does so. As the Gastrea swings its sharp beak, an elderly man pulls the boy by his arm to prevent his death. As the boy looks at his savior, he notes that it is Kikunojyo Tendo, the man who previously looked after him in the Tendo Household. Policemen surround the wounded Gastrea and aim their weapons at it. Meanwhile, Kikunojyo, facing the opposite direction, tells Rentaro, the young boy, that if he does not wish to die, then he should live. Shortly enough, the policemen begin their assault as multiple gunfire is heard throughout. In eleven months, the people of Japan admit defeat and barricade themselves within Monoliths, with the entire world following afterwards. Mankind declares defeat at the hands of Gastrea in 2021. Since then, ten years have passed, the current year being 2031. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Great Gastrea War *Takaharu & Mafuyu's Funeral (Flashback) *Rentaro Satomi Becomes a Tendo Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *Flight Weapons used *Sparrow Missiles *Guns Items used *Pursuit Fighter *Bullets Navigation